dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Schatten der Schwarzmarschen
Die Schatten der Schwarzmarschen ist eine Hauptquest in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Hintergrund Truchsess Varel berichtet Euch, dass Orlais ein Dutzend Graue Wächter nach Ferelden gesandt hatte, damit sie in Vigils Wacht unter Eurem Kommando den Orden wieder aufbauen. Aber sie wurden Opfer des überraschenden Angriffes der Dunklen Brut. Nur einer ist noch am Leben, ein Wächter namens Kristoff. Handlung thumb|Kristoff ist eine Weile im Gekrönten Löwen abgestiegen Als den Wächtern Gerüchte zu Ohren kamen, dass sich die Dunkle Brut nicht in die Tiefen Wege zurückgezogen hat, machte sich Kristoff auf den Weg, um dem nachzugehen. Kurz darauf griffen sie Vigils Wacht an und Kristoff entging dadurch dem sicheren Tod. Soweit man weiß, ging er in die Stadt Amaranthine, um sich in den Tavernen umzuhören. Varel hält es für möglich, dass Kristoff in der Zwischenzeit etwas herausgefunden hat und rät Euch, in der Stadt mit der Suche nach ihm zu beginnen. In der Stadt Amaranthine begebt Ihr Euch in die Taverne Zum Gekrönten Löwen. Der Schankwirt erzählt, dass sich Kristoff bei ihm einquartiert und einen Monat im Voraus bezahlt hatte. Doch seit einer Woche sei er nicht mehr im Gekrönten Löwen aufgetaucht. Er habe manchmal mit Sorcha gesprochen, wenn sie ihm das Essen gebracht hatte. Auf Nachfrage überläßt Euch der Schankwirt den Schlüssel von Kristoffs Zimmer. Als Ihr Sorcha ansprecht, erzählt sie, dass sie gerne mit Kristoff gesprochen hat, da er immer höflich und nett zu ihr gewesen war. Die Nächte verbrachte er in der Schenke und trank, fiel aber niemals durch lautes oder unangenehmes Benehmen auf. Er erzählte ihr, dass er auf der Suche nach der Dunklen Brut war, da sie sich untypisch verhielten, so als wollten sie, dass man sie fängt. Kristoff hatte immer seine Notizen bei sich und war ständig damit beschäftigt daran zu schreiben, wenn er in der Schenke war. Was genau er sich notierte, weiß sie nicht. Sie rät Euch, in seinem Zimmer nach den Notizen zu suchen. In Kristoffs Zimmer findet Ihr einen Brief, den er an seine Frau Aura geschrieben hat und eine Box mit persönlichen Gegenständen. An der Wand hängt eine große Landkarte von Ferelden, auf der er etwas markiert hatte: die Schwarzmarschen. Möglicherweise ist er dorthin weiter gezogen. In den Schwarzmarschen findet Ihr einen Kadaver der Dunklen Brut, vermutlich von Kristoff getötet. Weiter dem Weg folgend findet Ihr Kristoffs Leichnam. Bei der Untersuchung zeigt sich der Erste. Das Ganze stellt sich als Falle heraus und der Erste schickt Euch ins Nichts. thumb|300px| Unsterbliche Schwarzmarschen Der Erste ist Euch zu seiner Überraschung ebenfalls ins Nichts gefolgt und die Dunkle Brut greift auf dessen Befehl an. Vom Startpunkt aus geht Ihr in Richtung des Dorfes, das sich auch im Nichts befindet. Dem Weg am "Wasser" folgt Ihr, bis Ihr an einen Grabeingang kommt und weiter, bis Ihr im Dorf mit einer Wache reden könnt. Diese erklärt, dass ihnen bewusst ist, dass sie im Nichts sind. Ein Geist der Gerechtigkeit will ihnen helfen frei zu kommen. Gerechtigkeit erzählt, dass die Dorfbewohner schon lange im Nichts die Gefangenen der Baroness sind. Ihr könnt Euch nun auf Seite der Baroness oder von Gerechtigkeit und den Dorfbewohnern stellen. Entscheidet Ihr Euch für Gerechtigkeit, so erklärt dieser in einem Gespräch, dass er die Baroness zwingen will, den Dorfbewohnern ihre Freiheit zu geben. Gemeinsam mit ihm und den Dorfbewohnern greift Ihr an. Nun zeigt sich die Baroness in Begleitung des Ersten. Die Baroness zaubert Gerechtigkeit zu sich, während Ihr den Ersten und die verbliebene Dunkle Brut bekämpfen müsst. Ist der Kampf gewonnen, schickt die Baroness alle zurück in die reale Welt. Verbündet Ihr Euch stattdessen mit der Baroness, stellt sich der Erste auf Seite von Gerechtigkeit und den Dorfbewohnern. Die Baroness verlangt für die Rückkehr in die reale Welt die Niederschlagung des Aufstands. Nachdem der Aufstand niedergeschlagen wurde, bietet die Baroness eine Belohnung an: * 1 Punkt im Magie * 1 Punkt in Konstitution * 1 Punkt in Klugheit * Spezialisierung Blutmagie Die Baroness nutzt die Lebenskraft des Ersten um den Kommandanten zurückzuschicken. Wieder zurück ereignet sich etwas Unvorhergesehenes, denn der Geist der Gerechtigkeit findet sich in Kristoffs Leichnam wieder. Dieser erklärt, dass die Baroness den Schleier zerrissen habe. Die Risse im Nichts können mit Angriffen geschlossen werden, weil Gerechtigkeit die Waffen verzaubert hat. Im Dorf befindet sich immer noch die Baroness und muss in ihrer Form als Dämon des Hochmuts besiegt werden. Nach ihrem Tod ist es geschafft. Ablauf *Reist in die Stadt Amaranthine und stattet der Schenke Zum Gekrönten Löwen einen Besuch ab *Sprecht mit dem Schankwirten und der Kellnerin Sorcha *Durchsucht Kristoffs Zimmer *Untersucht die Schwarzmarschen *Entkommt dem Nichts *Schließt die Risse mit Nichts und vernichtet die Baroness Belohnung Von der Leiche des Ersten * Der Auserwähle der Mutter (Zweihänder) * Rüstung des Behüters (Brustteil) - die anderen Teile der Rüstung können durch die Quest Risse im Schleier erlangt werden. * 8 Von der Leiche der Baroness : (Stiefel) : (Ring) * 9 en:Shadows of the Blackmarsh Kategorie:Hauptquests (Awakening)